depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
On Geographic Divisions
='On Geographic Divisions'= QUESTION: What fundamentals are basis for legitimate recognition of political (or regional, religious, commercial, etc.) divides? I was updating my anti-virus software earlier this day when on the form that I have to fill in ask for the region (geographic region) or country I am at. It is a drop list. When I started looking for the item I am going to click, I chance to notice items in the choices of names of regions or countries I can’t even pronounce. I started asking myself the question, am I being too old I no longer know what's going on around the world? Have there been countries which gained their independence or acquired sovereignty of which I never have the slightest news heard of them? That made me guilty. Have I been depriving myself all along of the knowledge (supposedly) rudimentary of my class? (I am a middle age professional). Or have I not been watching beauty contests so far? I don't recall there was a Miss Xq*"~+xrf whatever who joined the Miss Universe last year. But there was such country listed on that form. (NO! Don't make me open my Google map as it will only prove I am not that sure. SURE NA PO. FINAL ANSWER NA TO. . . NONE!) Another issue that caught my attention is the listing of one "sub-territory" while their "parent-territory" already in the list. And what's next I thought worried I might still find next the "grand-parent-" or the "grand-grand-child-territory" on the list. I was even scandalized finding the name of the Holy See in that list. Of course I'm aware of their political independence from their sovereignty where their territory belongs (that, owing to their religious character). But to consider their population and the vocation of all the members in that regional sub-division, I don't totally agree there is any necessity or practicability even, having them independently or separately listed. What, I thought, if that drop down list I have to fill-in to register is of an access requirement to a porn site (just to make my point, but again I have not any objection of priests watching porn, that beside the point). Let's not be moralistic and stick to issues objectively. But even if to say it was only for practical reasons, I don’t believe the Holy See has to have that "recognition" of independence. It's enough we have them afforded that distinct class in our history books. Enough our children learn of that in school. But to find them in that list...? -- There's so much to discuss about that very list which, to my mind, greatly insulted my intelligence, or at least my sense of awareness of my contemporary world. Imagine the political implications. Commerce and laws on commercial jurisdiction and what have you. I hope to find the luxury of time someday to do a study and come up with a paper not alone in articulation of political perspective (which perhaps is personal) but as to find out whether are we, our world, ready for such freedom to just identify who we want to recognize as that region or that state without conformity to that which is legitimately existing standards that is generally accepted? Or do have we? Or, have we the need to modify or make better one legitimate and current? What circumstances have we to anticipate for a justified cause of having the legitimate supersede? A lengthy list of issues to discuss. Longer I'm sure of that list which inspired me write this page. And one day I hope write that paper. Just couldn’t imagine a high school student of Visayas memorizing a list of countries different from that list being memorized by his counterpart in Manila. "weeeeh, hindi kaya bansa yun, province lang." Funny. But scarry if we are to imagine what more is there to it. Magandang araw pong muli. Mabuhay! Angmayakda 00:00, Abril 2, 2012 (UTC) Kaurian:Content Kaurian:File Kaurian:Browse